blackprophecymmofandomcom-20200214-history
Prologue:Geoglyphs
After having lost contact to an orbital probe, Dr. Rhana wants you to fly to the Nimbus ice nebula so you can analyze an unknown ground pattern on Triamon from there. Objectives Quick Reference #Reach the NAV 1 #Scan the Geoglyphs #Get out of there alive! #Destroy: gun turret #Activate: Autopilot Coordinates #Reach the NAV 2 #Scan the Geoglyphs #Destroy the Attackers Note: Wait at the end of the mission for the cutscene to take you out. Don't leave on your own. Prologue Doctor Rhana: Hello, my name is Rhana. I head the department for exo-archeology. We heard you recently survived an involuntary flight to the inner Nimbus without significant injury. Congratulations, my friend. Doctor Rhana: As a rule, pilots and ships tend to part company after a short rendezvous with the asteroid ring. One ends up in the pathology lab and the other in Pan's Junkyard. I could use someone like you for an important but potentially risky mission. Interested? Player: Yes Doctor Rhana: A few days ago, one of our ago, one of our geo-orbital probes uncovered an unusual pattern on the surface of Triamon. Doctor Rhana: The images were similar to the geoglyphs found on Bara Kaitos 46 years ago. I've sent you the coordinates and an image of the Kaitos geoglyphs. You should be able to access the images in your database. We're very interested in comparing the Kaitos and Triamon patterns to each other. Doctor Rhana: Unfortunately we lost contact with our geo-probe shortly after we started receiving detailed recordings. It probably collided with some celestial body in the inner Nimbus. Those ice chunks shouldn't be too much of a problem for a shuttle, though. Player: connection Dialog Doctor Rhana: If we could prove that the Triamon geoglyphs were created by the same civilization that made the symbols on Bara Kaitos, it would mean that these beings were able to travel the stars and found colonies. ... Doctor Rhana: If there really is a cultural connection between the two planets, it would be important for us to find out which geoglyphs are older - the ones on Triamon or on Kaitos. Objectives: Reach NAV 1 Objectives Update: Scan the Geoglyphs Doctor Rhana: Good heavens! That isn't the geoglyph field - that's the military space port at Kano Alta! There must have been an error during the coordinate transmission. We recorded a similar fluctuation pattern just before we lost our geo-probe. Something in the Nimbus is disrupting our transmissions. Doctor Rhana: Let's hope our Tyi friends in Kano Alta don't think we're spying on them and aren't pointing an orbital cannon at you right now. Objectives Update: Get out of there alive! O.S.S.Y.: We're under attack! Doctor Rhana: From the surface? O.S.S.Y.: No, from the Nimbus! Doctor Rhana: These are Tyi guardian buoys! They are part of the Kano Alta defense system. Doctor Rhana: We will try to determine their frequency and deactivate them. Doctor Rhana: It worked! One of their guardian buoys has been deactivated. Doctor Rhana: Another one ... Doctor Rhana: The next buoy is down ... Doctor Rhana: One more down ... Doctor Rhana: Almost ... Objectives Update: Destroy: gun turret Get out of there alive! Doctor Rhana: Dammit, the Tyi noticed the breach and changed the code. You'll have to take care of the last one yourself. And then you'd better fly away from here like a bat out of hell... Objectives Update: Activate: Autopilot Coordinates Doctor Rhana: Here are the correct coordinated for the geoglyphs. Hurry up and get out of there before they send a squad of interceptors after you ... Objectives Update: Reach the NAV 2 Objectives Update: Scan the Geoglyphs Doctor Rhana: Wonderful! These recordings are excellent! ... Hmm, that's weird... There's a point where both Bara Kaitos and the Triamon patterns match precisely and seem to fit together... Doctor Rhana: It looks like we've stumbled across something big. Unless it's a coincidence, we really need to find the connection between Bara Kaitos and Triamon. I suggest that you immed... back... the... Objectives Update: Destroy the Attackers Doctor Rhana: ...r me? ...... on out there? ...... no...... problem with the controls? ...... understand, what ...... space rage? ...... hello? ...... shooting at? Doctor Rhana: Is everything OK? What happened out there? It looked like a battle from here - but who or what were you fighting? Did your ship's cameras catch anything? O.S.S.Y.: Sending the recordings. Doctor Rhana: What in the galaxy were those things? I've never seen anything like it. You'd better get back to the station immediately. Completion Doctor Rhana: Thank you for your help - and I'm sorry about the unexpected problems in orbit. I'll call an emergency session immediately. Until these recordings can be analyzed, I strongly advise against individual ships going anywhere near the Nimbus. Rhana out! Player: connection Enemies *Tyi Gun Turret (Lvl. 1) *Unknown Drone (Lvl. 1) Rewards XP: 200 - C: 80 Pulse Laser (Lvl. 4) Category:Prologue Missions